Trog Trap Login Chest
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information During Christmas event-times that usually last for ca. one month, one more Christmas-specific Trog Trap Login Chest can be claimed every 4 hours from the main game screen (before entering a game world). These Trog Trap Login Chests can then be claimed on any game world from the inventory (below the header "bundles") and will always contain 2 Small Trog Traps plus additional useful stuff that is very similar to common free daily Login Chests. How to obtain Starting with December 13th 2017, every Creativerse player initially got 2 free Trog Trap Login Chests right away when clicking on the respective button labelled "Free Chest" at the left side on the main game screen twice before entering a Creativerse game world. Another free Trog Trap Login Chest was then unlocked 4 hours after claiming the initial Trog Trap Login Chests, and a second Trog Trap Login Chest another 4 hours (8 hours in total) after that. After claiming one or both of the obtainable Trog Trap Login Chests, 4 hours later another Trog Trap Login Chest becomes available. As soon and as long as both Trog Trap Login Chests remain unclaimed in the main game menu, no additional timer for more Trog Trap Login Chests will be active/running. When claiming a Trog Trap Login Chest for Elfi's Toy Drive in the main game menu, one of four known variations will be become claimable ingame: First Trog Trap Login Chest variant This most common Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 2 Super Extractors that can be used on Nodes to extract Ore, and * 2 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) Second Trog Trap Login Chest variant This Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 2 Arcstones to be used for high-tier crafting recipes and decoration Third Trog Trap Login Chest variant This rather rare Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Explosive Bombs that can hurt and kill Creatures (and players in PvP), but won't damage blocks, objects or liquids in the game world 'Fourth Trog Trap Login Chest variant' This very rare Trog Trap Login Chest contains: * 2 Small Trog Traps * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Explosive Bombs for fighting purposes * 10 Flares that can only be crafted otherwise after registering an e-mail with Playful and can be thrown to light the area around their point of impact for a while These Login Chest variants will only be available for the duration of the Christmas event, most likely until mid-January 2018. Afterwards, the usual Login Chests will provided every 4 hours once again, that do not contain any Trog Traps. If you should experience negative timers for Trog Trap Login Chests or something similar, please report this on the bug forums: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/1/ Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Events Category:Christmas Event